


This Isn't Some Michael J. Fox Shit

by FruityTootyMarvelBooty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Bucky Barnes, Biting, Boyfriends, Character Turned Into a Werewolf, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dorks in Love, I Love You, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Non beefy Bucky Barnes, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Underage - Freeform, We were supposed to be studying, Werewolves, i want this, remission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityTootyMarvelBooty/pseuds/FruityTootyMarvelBooty
Summary: Steve's known Bucky was a Werewolf since the day they met. And years later while cuddled up together after sex, Steve decides he wants the bite, and Bucky is trying everything to change the blonds mind.





	This Isn't Some Michael J. Fox Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you ask why Bucky is a Beta instead of an Alpha, I don't know 100% why but mostly my thinking of it is he doesn't believe in killing unless he ABSOLUTELY HAS TO, and whenever that happens, then he would become an Alpha if he has no other choice.
> 
> But don't examine it too closely, some of this Alpha/Beta/Omega shit is confusing to me but only parts of it. But I think with how Bucky acts in this, his behavior and who he is as a person (minus any Winter Soldier shit) makes him a Beta. Now if he or his family or Steve were threatened to the point where he HAS to kill to protect them, then he will, without a doubt, no questions asked. But that would be the only reasoning, because he doesn't want or have to be a killer. I'm so sorry I've been gone so long, but you have me back, so yayyyy!! :D.
> 
> Oh and as for the whole 'Only Alphas can turn people' I'm about 80% certain that is the case, I'm not 100% sure but since in Teen Wolf, Scott WAS bitten by Peter who was an Alpha (a scary ass, but super hot Alpha) Soooo yeah.

Steve's known Bucky was a Werewolf since the day they met. They met when they were little when some kids snatched Steve's backpack from him and dumped everything out. Then they pushed Steve around, trying to get him to cry, when Bucky showed up.

The brunette told them to leave him alone and when the refused, he gave them another chance. When they still didn't listen and then turned to start picking on Bucky, the boys eyes turned from blue grey to bright yellow and he yelled " _LEAVE!_." Steve never saw anyone run so fast away in his whole life. From that point forward, they were best friends.

As the years passed, Steve came to understand Bucky and his family. They're Werewolves. Werewolves are actually quite common, and he thought it was pretty cool.

Though a lot with what Bucky talked about it was confusing, like the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, mating, heats, Steve didn't realize there was so much to. All he's ever seen was stuff they played on TV, but they never really included that, or he just didn't pay enough attention to it. Even with all that, Steve has never once regretted being friend with Bucky Barnes.

 

***************************

 

Bucky had originally came over to Steve's so they could study, then one thing led to another, and now he's  smiling as the blond moves off from on top of him, pulling the tiny blond into his arms, kissing at his neck and naked shoulder.

"Ya know...We were supposed to be studyin'..." The brunette said before kissing along Steve's jaw.

Steve just chuckled and smiled before asking "Excuse me? Are you implying I was the one that started this? If I remember correctly, you kissin' me and distractin' me, this ones on _you_ , Dog Breath."

They both laughed and Bucky was giving him his famous smirk. He said "Yeah yeah, you know you love my "Dog breath." Before leaning down and kissing the blonds lips.

Steve smiled and said "Eh, maybe. Just a little." Chuckling when the Beta rolled his eyes and Steve said "Yeah, okay...Maybe more than a little. But if I fail this test, I'm gonna kill you."

Bucky smiled and said "I'd be honored, Babe." Before pecking him on the lips again. He then asked "Oh, so how was your appointment?"

"Hmm?"

"Your doctors appointment? The one you had earlier today, which for some reason you didn't tell me what happened...Everything okay?"

Steve swallowed and nodded his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Doc says I'm doing a lot better..."

The brunette gave him a look and said "You're lyin'."

Steve shifted onto his back, propping himself up on his boney elbows. He frowned and said "I am not!"

The Beta huffed and said "Steve, I'm a _Werewolf,_ remember? We can kinda tell when someone's lyin', you know. And right now, you are. What is it?"

Steve didn't wanna tell him. Steve's been in remission for a year, and Bucky was plenty worried and stressed about him. But he obviously couldn't lie to him, so he sighed and said "Well...Okay so earlier today before we went, I felt a little off, and when we went, Doc checked me out and decided I needed to be tested...They still need to do a few more tests, but uh...He told me so far it looks like..." Steve swallowed again and felt some tears in his eyes when he said "That uh, that it's comin' back."

Bucky's heart sank. He's already seen Steve going through hell ever since he found out he first had lung cancer. Steve knew Bucky wouldn't bite him, he told Steve he would never wish for Steve to be like him, but he would help him out by healing him. 

Werewolves can heal a person. Their bodies heal far faster than a human body can heal, which is a good thing that so many doctors in this world are Werewolves. But they can actually help take a persons pain away, by touching them, and focusing.

Once they get the healing going, the pain draws away from them and the wolves take the pain into themselves. They still remain unaffected because of their genetics, but for Bucky, he would gladly take the pain away from Steve whether he was a Werewolf or not. 

And he has. During Steve's battle, he's taken pain away from the blond numerous times. It helped a lot, and he wishes he could take it all away and take it into himself, all at once. And now hearing that his boyfriend, his best friend since they were little, could possibly be going through the exact same thing again, it killed him.

The brunette sighed and said "Fuck, Stevie..." Rubbing his eyes with his hand when he felt tears in them. He then shook his head and said "I was sure we were past this.."

The blond shrugged and asked "What can you do, huh?"

The Beta said "Well don't treat it like it's nothin' Stevie, cause it ain't nothin'."

Steve said "I know it's not nothin' Buck, but uh...I think this time could be different."

"How? If it is comin' back, it could-"

"Well, if I got the bite, it won't come back at all." 

The Beta stopped and stared at the blond like he was crazy. He searched for any indication that he was joking, listened to his heartbeat, which was beating at his normal pace.

He then shook his head and said "No. Nuh uh, no way."

Steve chuckled and said "Buck, think about it. If you bite me, it could cure me. No more cancer, no more anything, I'll be healthy, strong, fast, doesn't that sound like a good thing?"

The Beta said "Not if it means you lose who you are."

The blond shook his head and reached out, resting his hand onto the brunettes warm cheek. "I'll still be me, Buck. Just better."

The Beta shook his head and said "I can't bite you, Babe. If you're not born this way, only an Alpha can change you, you know that."

Steve sighed when he remembered him mentioning it once. He started moving to get out of bed and said "Well then, let's go."

Bucky asked "Go where?"

"Your house. Are your parents home?" 

The Beta watched his boyfriend move around the room and it wasn't until after Steve pulled Hus pants back on and looked back at the brunette. "You comin' or what?" When he couldn't take it anymore.

He quickly threw off the sheets covering his hips and stood up, grabbing the blonds tiny arm. His grip was firm, but not enough to hurt him. He knows exactly how to control his tempter with Steve, long before they ever started dating. The blond is his anchor after all. 

Bucky said "Steve just hold on now. Now listen to me. I love you. I've always loved you, and there isn't anything in this world I wouldn't do for you. But...Whether you're born a Werewolf, or turned into one, this is...Our lives are crazy! Okay, this isn't some Michael J. Fox shit, Stevie!

This isn't that or any other sugar coated Werewolf shit you see TV. Our lives, can be  _insane._ Trying to keep our secret hidden from the world, hunters, other packs, trying to survive, this isn't what you'd think it is."

The blond nodded and said "I know that, Buck."

The Beta shook his head and said "No, you don't know. Not all of it. I see it, all the time. You get the bite, everything's cool one minute, and then the next you're either slaughtering some poor bastard or stealing power from an Alpha. I was afraid of this, I'm afraid that once you get the bite, it won't be enough, it'll never be enough..."

He leaned in and gently pressed his forehead against the younger boys. He swallowed and said "And I don't wanna lose that. Call me selfish, but I don't. I don't wanna lose my Stevie to somethin' like that.."

He kissed Steve and Steve said "I know you're afraid, Buck. I'd be afraid of that too...But I remember somethin' you told me once. You told me that you and your family are predators...You're predators, but you don't _have_ to be killers. But take a look at me, Buck."

He was met by the Beta's grey eyes and he said "You saw how bad it was the first time around...How do you think it'll be if it really _does_ come back?"

"I'll heal you, you know that."

The blond smiled and said "I know you will, Baby...But healing can only do so much. And my body is tired. Every waking moment I have, my body feels like it's ninety instead of seventeen..,"

He stopped because he knew it was true. Every move he makes, his body creaks and there's a constant heaviness weighing him down. He swallowed and blinked some tears back. "Sooner or later, it's gonna give up no matter how much I'd fight to have that not happen.

I'm not doin' this because I wanna hurt anyone, steal anyone's power. I'm not doin' it to make you happy or because I feel you wouldn't love me anymore if I didn't change-"

"I'd love you no matter what."

The blond shook his head and said "I know. And same goes for you, Buck. But I've thought it through, I've thought about it for a long time. I'm doin' this for me. I'm not ready to go yet and I'm not lettin' this thing take me.

It's one bite. One bite, and in a few days or however long it's gonna take, we'll never have to worry about it comin' back. No more cancer, no more sickness, no more fragile, breakable Steve made out of glass. 

I know you're afraid of what could happen, but as long as I have you, and your family, I'll be alright. You're good people, and you know I'd want nothin' to do with any bad apples, you should know this by now, don't you?"

The Beta smiled and said "Yeah, I know...So you're _sure_ this is what _you_ want? A hundred percent certain?" 

The blond nodded and said "Positive."

Though Bucky was still anxious about the whole idea, he knew the bite could do some good. It always pained him to see Steve so sick and weak, but he could never bring himself to let Steve get turned. He'd rather have Steve made out of glass instead of Steve becoming a monster. And he knew this is what Steve wanted and that he wasn't lying. His heart rate was still the same. He nodded and said "Okay."

 

***************************

 

"So you're absolitely _certain_ this is what you want, Son?" Bucky's dad George asked as he walked behind the blond. Bucky explained the situation to them, and the anticipation was killing them.

The blond noddedand said "I'm certain, Sir. This is what I want."

The Alpha listened to Steve's heart, how calm and steady it was, and nodded. "You're a very brave young man, Steven. I've always had a great amount of respect for you." 

Steve smiled at that and looked back at him. "Thank you, Sir. As I have for you. I'm honored to finally become part of your pack."

Bucky's mom, Winifred, smiled and said "You've always been apart of our pack, sweetheart. You make my son so happy, and whether you get the bite or stay human, we'd do everything in our power to protect you."

The blond smiled at her and said "I know. And I'd gladly do the same, ma'am." 

George smiled and said "And who knows? Maybe you'll become a True Alpha. They're not as common, but I can sense you would become one, with how you are...Because you are an outstanding man. Hell, I can see it in my own son as well...You boys make us very proud.

But if you kill someone, if you really have to kill someone to protect yourself or your pack and have no other choice, that does **_NOT_** mean you are a killer. And we won't see you any different, just know that."

He nodded felt George come up right behind him and gently grabbed his arm. He pushed his sleeve up to his elbow, revealing his sickly pale skin. He leaned down and made eye contact with Steve and said "Now just so you know, this won't tickle, Son. And depending on how your body takes it, it could take a few days, maybe more, maybe less if it doesn't kill you..."

Bucky's jaw clenched at the thought and the Alpha said "And I pray to God it doesn't. But your body has gone through some crazy shit, so that shows even a small, sick body can be strong. Just close your eyes and take some deep breaths, okay?"

Steve nodded and he looked at Bucky. The Beta quickly moved closer and took the blonds hand in his, giving it an assuring squeeze. Steve squeezed back and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. The Beta made eye contact with his dad and watched as the older man's eyes turned red, his fangs slowly extending before leaning down, biting into the blonds arm.

 

***************************

 

George was right, the bite didn't tickle at all. Steve wanted to scream, but he kept himself calm, continued to breathe in and breathe out. After they left, Steve and Bucky headed back to Steve's house and told Sarah what happened. And in two days, the bite was already almost completely healed.

They went back to the doctor, told him what happened and after running tests, there was almost no trace of the returning cancer left. One day while walking to class together, Steve looked up at his boyfriend and the Beta had done a double take when he saw Steve's eyes go from the beautiful blue, to glowing yellow. They simply grinned at each other and decided to take the rest of the day off to celebrate. They only had two classes left anyways. 


End file.
